


Teacher and Student

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, First Time, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: gentle</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teacher and Student

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: gentle

She moved slowly through the shuttle, almost like a ghost. Inara had an amused smile on her face as River fingered the silks and satins, sniffed at the closed perfume bottles and couldn't quite bring herself to touch the silver-backed comb and brush. "It's all right. You can touch them. I know you can be gentle with beautiful things."

But River moved to Inara's side, eyes wide and luminous in the half light of the shuttle. "You are a beautiful thing. I would be most gentle with you."

Nonplused, Inara brushed River's hair away from her face. "If this is curiosity..."

River kissed her, inexpertly but clearly full of desire. She gave Inara an anxious look, wondering if she had moved too soon, if she had done it wrong.

"Let me teach you," Inara said gently, cradling River's face. "This is something that can be very beautiful indeed."

Inara had her naked and panting on the bed, legs parted and folds wet and aching. She moved her fingers inside of River as she suckled on a breast. River's moans were soft and musical, as if she would sing to the stars of her ecstasy. It was over too soon, too soon, but River's smile was the rise of sunset over the waters at Sihnon.

"I learn quickly," she said, smiling wider. "Let me show you."


End file.
